


Snowing Everywhere

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Secret Santa, StuckyThorki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is someone trying to tell Loki and Thor something? And if they are Loki has one word for them…..bah-humbug!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowing Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is my first ever christmas fic, never written one before and I signed up recently on tumblr for a Thorki secret santa event, today all was revealed and I wrote this for a lovely user there named, befreebehappya012 and they loved it which warmed my heart and I wanted to share it with all of you here too. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I recommmend listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0EvAuglmF4 it's the carol of the bells and you will see why as you read the fic. Not saying anymore. Allot of hard work went into this fic.

It started when Thor took Loki to Midgard for a party; he did hope that because it was a big enough event they wouldn't be bumping into each other.

 Oh how wrong he turned out to be. Not only did they keep bumping into each other, mistletoe seemed to always appear between them.  

This had to be some bad joke, yes that's it. Someone saw them then plotted to annoy them to death; Loki would find whoever this culprit may be and he didn't feel sorry for them. Why Thor thought, it would be a good idea to take Loki to this party Loki had no clue.

Oh wait, he remembered he did say something about fun, it wasn’t well… watching Thor get somewhat drunk from egg-nogg was amusing.

Bah-humbug! If you ask Loki If he saw another mistletoe, he'd invent a new game: let's see how far I can whack it across the room.

A year went by, now Thor asked for a family meeting. He said he wanted to celebrate Christmas with his family.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"Why not? It is a wonderful holiday, full of cheer, laughter, merriment; I believe everyone will enjoy it" Thor said.

Odin shook his head, "I do not understand, why you insist on bringing anything from Midgard here? It is a waste of time."

Frigga smiled, "I think it's a wonderful idea! We could always use more merriment around here. Now, tell us Thor, what is needed for this Christmas?" she asked.

Thor smiled and began to explain everything about the holiday, Loki grumbled.

He really didn't like this holiday, why couldn't Thor just want them to celebrate Halloween?

Now that was a holiday Loki could enjoy, dressing up, getting treats, playing tricks, throwing that white stuff Midgardians called toilet paper! Not to mention throwing eggs at houses, oh the fun!

Loki walked back to his chambers; he had heard enough of this.

"Brother, may I have a word with you?" he heard Thor call him from behind.

"What about?" Loki asked, already knowing full well what Thor was going to say.

"You will enjoy this; did you not enjoy it last time?" Thor questioned.

"What I enjoyed most, was watching you get drunk from that Midgardian ale that you claimed had no effect on you; though we both know the truth on that!" Loki said.

"I was not drunk, I was tipsy! You mistake me for a mortal; their ale had no effect on me!" Thor retorted.

"If you want to look at it that way, very well then, just don't expect me to enjoy this as I would much more prefer Halloween." Loki said now walking away.

Thor watched him depart. He hoped that by the end of this, Loki would enjoy it as much as he wanted him too. He went to his own chambers to think of a suitable gift for Loki because Christmas was about gifts for cherished people too.

He now found himself, pacing around in his room getting a little frustrated. He truly wanted to gift Loki with something special, something that would move him.

Loki already had anything he could want: knives as sharp as his wit, books from all the Nine Realms and beyond, rare ingredients for potions and spells, an extended wardrobe, artifacts and trinkets to embellish his quarters, a vast collection of armor and weapons…

What could Thor come up with to match or even surpass that? What did Loki lack or covet secretly? World domination was out of the question (bad, very bad idea!)  as was a throne, for Thor had none to give!

It would be much easier if it was anyone else: his friends, his parents… Thor was at an insurmountable impasse. He decided he needed help.

But who could help him? Who knew Loki better than him? Should he ask Loki himself? Where would be the surprise in it…? This was giving him headaches.

In the midst of yet another headache, a thought occurred to him: their mother knew Loki better than anyone. If there was anyone who could help, surely she would.

He took a deep breath opening the door to his chambers; he strode out into the hallway and began walking to Frigga's chambers. She was in the middle of needle pointing, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Enter!" She called out.

Thor opened the door walking into the sunlit room; she smiled at him gesturing for him to sit. He smiled at her as he let his thoughts arrange themselves.

"So what brings you here?" Frigga asked.

"Mother, I am at a standstill. I have no idea as to what to get Loki! It eludes me…" Thor said.

“Thor, my darling son, the answer is right in front of you. Your brother is an appreciator of the finer things, gift him music" Frigga said.

"Music?" Thor asked.

"Yes my son, music, specifically the Carol Of The Bells. Loki will enjoy it, it is everything he is: elegant, graceful, with a flair…" Frigga said.

"Thank you mother, I am most grateful!" he said kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome my son, now go on, you have much to do!" Frigga said watching him depart.

Thor smiled to himself; he felt hopeful finally he had found the perfect gift for his brother. He now went to arrange it all.

Meantime, Loki was still thinking about what to get Thor. Then he realized, he didn't even like this holiday.

The stupid mistletoe everywhere, the gift giving, oh how he longed for Halloween!

Yet now, in the privacy of his chambers, it occurred to him Thor must be rushing around somewhere.

Loki sighed returning to his book, he wasn't about to rush anywhere… well there was one place. He and Thor were getting fitted for their Christmas garments. Not that Loki wanted to, mind you, but at the thought of being lavished he went for it.

Loki stood still, as the tailors measured every inch of him. They soon presented him with the finished garment. It was a long sleeved silver jacket, with lace, topped with a black and white vest to go with a white undershirt.

Loki admired his form in the mirror; he had to admit he looked good, better than good. He had a pleased smile on his face; he couldn't wait to show it off.

Thor in the meantime, was quite pleased with his outfit as well. It was a light gold jacket with long sleeves, topped with a white laced vest that complimented his features greatly and cream colored pants. He was pleased, very pleased! This would do very nicely.

The following weeks were spent in preparation, Thor made sure that Loki's present was perfect and indeed he had to admit it was. He could only hope that Loki would love it.

The time for gift giving finally came! Frigga had gifted Odin with an engraved silver dagger, studded with rubies. Odin gifted her with a beautiful silver leaf necklace.

Thor gifted her with earrings, long golden earrings shaped like leaves. Loki gave her a spell book though he knew she had plenty; this one was blank for her to fill it with new spells.  

Loki gifted Odin with a large ring, engraved with the family crest. Odin and Frigga both gifted to them weapons of their choice, Loki got another spear and Thor got a battle axe. Thor gifted Odin with a new armor plate.

"I thought we were also supposed to exchange gifts! Where is my gift?" Loki said.

Thor smiled knowing this would happen, "Come with me!" Thor said as they all entered the grand hall. It was adorned with all the colors of Christmas and hanging above almost every corner were mistletoes.

Loki smiled to himself; he would have zapped one of them now if only Frigga hadn't caught him staring at them a little too long. He noticed at the corner of his eye many Asgardian warriors dressed in their finest.

"Merry Christmas, brother!" Thor said as the men began to sing and he extended his hand. Loki took Thor's hand and let him lead him to the dance floor where they waltzed together, the carol echoing as the men sang.

 _Hark how the bells,_  
Sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away

 _Christmas is here,_  
Bringing good cheer,  
To young and old,  
Meek and the bold.

 _Ding dong ding dong_  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling.

 _One seems to hear_  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere  
Filling the air.

 _Oh how they pound,_  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale.

 _Gaily they ring_  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here.

_Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas._

_On on they send,_  
On without end,  
Their joyful tone  
To every home.

_Ding dong ding dong  
Ding dong ding dong_

_Hark how the bells,_  
Sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away  
(We will throw cares away)

 _Christmas is here,_  
Bringing good cheer,  
To young and old,  
Meek and the bold.  
(Bringing cheer to the young and old)

 _Oh how they pound,_  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale.

 _Gaily they ring_  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here.

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,_  
Merry Christmas  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,  
Merry Christmas

 _On on they send,_  
On without end,  
Their joyful tone  
To every home.

Gold and silver twined together on the dance floor in harmony. They looked like fairy tale princes in a fairy tale Realm.

Loki's heart beat faster; this was the most beautiful gift anyone had ever given him. When the song was over they both found themselves under a mistletoe wreath.

He meant to set it ablaze; he truly did, if only he hadn't wrapped his arms around Thor's waist kissing him on an impulse.

Thor was taken aback as he felt something fall on him. To his even bigger surprise it was snowing all around them, large fluffy flakes like sugar candy cotton. They broke for air and Loki kissed Thor's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, brother!" was all Loki could say. He hadn’t planned this. But his heart took over his mind and it happened. He didn’t want to think of what it meant, but he knew well this feeling must have been there for a very long time, maybe since… forever…

"Merry Christmas, brother!" Thor replied softly. He understood now… He understood what he had felt for Loki for a lifetime. And his heart swelled at the realization that Loki might feel the same.

When they retired for the evening, Frigga stopped Loki on his way to his chambers.

"That was a very thoughtful gift, I'm so proud of you, my beautiful son!" she said.

"Mother, I'm sure I've no idea what you mean!" Loki said, a little awkward, kissing her cheek goodnight as he watched her stride away with a knowing smirk.

"Loki, would you care to join me?" he heard a voice call from behind.

He turned and saw Thor approaching him.

"Join you?" Loki asked wondering.

"Yes, for chestnuts and some spiced wine" Thor said.

"Chestnuts? More Midgardian food? I think I shall pass!" Loki said about to walk away, but there was that look in Thor's eyes making him stop and wonder.

Hope glowed about him like a thousand candles; he truly wanted Loki to join him. Loki took a deep breath before slightly nodding; alright… he would indulge his brother just this once… only because he wanted to drink some more of the fine Elven wine, no other reason. Not for the company of the golden boy. Not at all.

 Thor smiled contentedly as they walked back to his chambers. He would have more of his beloved brother’s company, all to himself, on this magical night.

They entered Thor's candlelit chambers, where Elven wine and a bowl of already pealed roasted chestnuts awaited them.

"I take it you enjoyed the carol." Thor said handing Loki a glass of wine.

Loki took the glass and sipped his wine.

"I will admit, you have good taste brother." Loki replied. He wasn't about to tell him the whole truth, he'd never admit it out loud how much that moved his heart.

"That was lovely of you, I enjoyed my gift." Thor said sipping his wine and sitting by the fire-place. Loki sat next to him; he enjoyed watching the flames dancing.

"I have no earthly clue, what you're speaking about, mother thanked me as well it was very odd…" Loki said sipping his wine then putting it aside.

Thor smiled inwardly. Loki always had a way of saying you're welcome without actually saying it. He offered Loki a chestnut, taking one for himself as well.

"Midgardian food, I truly don't get your fascination." Loki said taking a taste of it, oh this tasted good. Really good, in fact he might just have to adopt these chestnuts.

"I enjoyed it!" Thor simply said taking a bite of the chestnut. This was delicious; he now stretched a little deciding to lie on the large carpet in front of the fire place.

"Won't you join me brother?" Thor asked.

"Very well." Loki replied as he sat next to him on the carpet.

They sat in silence, as the fire roared their fingers slowly intertwined.

Thor gazed into Loki's eyes, trying to see if he felt as he did too, but he was hard to read.

"Thor….." Loki tried as he felt Thor's arms wrap slowly around his waist, this felt so right, so….perfect. Oh Christmas! It must be getting to him.

His heart knew otherwise, it wasn't the holiday; it was overdue what was happening between them now.

There was that look again in Thor's eyes, oh Loki would cherish that look forever… look at him! He was even thinking like a character in a romantic novel.

Thor let his hand move to the back of Loki's neck, a familiar gesture Loki knew very well.

"Brother, you look so handsome tonight! Silver suits you well." Thor said casually running his fingers through Loki's hair.

"I prefer my own colors; you looked as golden as ever." Loki said and he wasn't sure if his words were meant in compliment or not for a moment.

"I only feel golden when… never mind" Thor said reaching for his wine as Loki stopped him.

"Thor, you are the golden one, I am just the silver tongue and no one noticed me tonight; they were all too busy gaping at you like they always are." Loki said.

"Loki, I noticed you! I could not help but notice you." Thor said amazed at how Loki didn't see that he would never look through him.

"You seemed to be the only one then." Loki said.

Thor couldn't help it; he kissed him deeply with the same fiery passion he'd been holding inside for centuries.

Loki was taken by surprise, though he found himself kissing back, with equal eagerness. He tried to regain his bearings and pushed Thor away gently but firmly.

“Wait, Thor! What is this? Not that I mind it too much, but I’m afraid the drinks have reached your head… Your affections do overstep the notion of brotherhood, I’d say…”

Thor chuckled. “I’m only drunk on your presence, Loki! It is true, it’s not brotherly, but you said it yourself: we are not brothers by blood. I fear my love for you is deeper than our upbringing… I was hoping that, perhaps, you would welcome and share my feelings, especially after the gift exchange. Forgive me if I was misreading the signs…”

Loki’s eyes were rounded and glassy. A sweet blush was coloring his cheeks and it wasn’t only from the wine. So Thor… oh!

Thor’s warm hand was still on his nape, his fingers caressing the soft skin and he looked at him with a sad smile.

“Thor! I… You could have anyone! Why me?!” Loki asked, afraid to tell Thor of his own feelings.

“Maybe I could, but they would never be you! You are my heart’s desire and I’ve never felt this way for anyone. I wish to have you always at my side, to make you happy, to see you smile more often… Do you even know how beautiful you are?” Thor said and there was no lie in his sparkling blue eyes.

Loki scoffed. “I am no maiden for you to call beautiful! But thank you for the sentiment. You are the first to tell me that.”

“Then they are all fools! And I swear to say it to you every day from now on!” Thor declared.

“I believe the mistletoe really works magic… I only hope the spell won’t last only for a day…” Loki mumbled, not daring to look Thor in the eyes.

Thor’s brows went up. Loki just confessed, in his own awkward way, that he…

“Norns, Loki!” he managed before hugging Loki to his broad chest and kissing him as if there was no tomorrow.

Loki kissed back, with renewed desire as pale hands slipped under Thor's shirt exploring the tanned surface that hid beneath. He never touched his brother like that; he only got to massage his sore muscles from time to time. It was different now, mapping Thor’s body with palms and fingertips tingling with longing.

Thor laid Loki down on the carpet their lips parting only for a moment, he then began to slowly take Loki's shirt off but Loki stopped him.

"Are you sure?" Loki said his tone serious.

"Yes" Thor said without hesitation he was more than sure, he had wanted this for so long. He needed this; he desired the pale body that lay hidden beneath the silver clothing.

Loki nodded slightly, letting Thor undress him, relishing the look in Thor's eyes with every exposed part of him.

“You do enjoy the sight, don’t you?” He asked in wonder, looking at Thor’s honest face lost in admiration.

“Believe you me, brother; never have I seen a body more gorgeous, more worthy to be worshipped!” Thor answered.

“You jest! Have you looked at yourself?!” Loki exclaimed.

“I’m common among the Aesir. But you… you are graceful and delicate in ways even the most admired ladies at the court envy!”

He then began to undress Thor; oh that tanned skin….what a marvel. Loki's heart swelled knowing that the heart which beat beneath it was his.

“You, common? Thor! You were never common. You are everything I wanted to be, or so I thought when we were younger. But I don’t mind being different now because you give yourself to me and I feel worthy under your gaze…”

No one would ever mistake that, Loki had Thor's heart and he had his, they were really doing this now.

With them now both completely bare, tanned lips pressed against pale ones asking for access. Loki parted his lips invitingly, feeling Thor deepen the kiss.

Loki's silver tongue darted out to meet his as they wrestled for control; he let his hands run down Thor's back caressing the muscles that rippled under his touch.

Thor kissed Loki’s neck, his shoulders and sucked gently on his nipples until Loki pulled him back up into another searing kiss.

“I want you! I want us joined like never before! I want us to forget where one ends and the other begins!” Loki moaned.

Thor bit his lip then he reached for the unscented oil that stood on his night stand; he opened the vial and prepared himself while Loki watched panting, then slipped a finger inside Loki's entrance.

“Your skin is so cool, but inside there’s fire!” Thor said in wonder, breath hitching at the sight of his finger disappearing into Loki’s welcoming body.

Loki gasped closing his eyes, as a second finger found its way inside him. Thor twisted them upwards making Loki moan.

“Then let the fire consume us both, for eternity!” He said, barely managing to be coherent.

Thor had been with others before, but this was different, he had longed for this every time he was with other lovers, his mind would wander to Loki. This was indeed a dream come true.

"Are you ready for me?" Thor asked after he added a third finger.

"Yes, beloved, make love to me!" Loki breathed as Thor slid inside with one smooth thrust.

Loki gasped because no matter how carefully Thor prepared him, he didn’t expect the fullness, the stretch.

Thor stopped, feeling the clenching and the rigidity of Loki’s body underneath him.

“Are you well? Did I go too fast?” He asked with a concerned frown.

“Give me a moment…” Loki panted, squeezing Thor’s shoulders hard, trying to relax and breathe.

Then Thor moved a little, to stop putting too much weight on Loki and the angle changed. He pressed a spot inside Loki that made the Silver Prince moan.

“Oh, Thor! Yes! There!” he whimpered.

Thor started a slow rhythm, dragging the crown of his cock over Loki’s sweet spot every time he moved. Loki held on tightly to Thor as they moved. Oh this slow rhythm was amazing!

"Thor… I… oh, Thor!" Loki felt his Silver Tongue turn to lead; he had no words left only the sound of his heart beat echoing in his mind as he moaned.

"Loki, you feel so good! You know not how long I've dreamed about this." Thor whispered in his ear as tanned lips pressed more kisses against the pale body beneath him.

Loki closed his eyes, as Thor moved deeper inside, that sweet spot being hit more and more.

The Silver Prince flipped them over, letting his hands roam on the Golden Prince's chest as he moved.

“I want to see you…” He murmured in awe.

Their rhythm began to increase, as they held each other close, pale chest against tanned.

"More! Oh Loki!" Thor moaned as pale hands roamed on him.

"Louder, I want all of Valhalla to hear us!" Loki breathed as they both felt their climax wash over them in wave after wave of pleasure.

They both rode the high till they collapsed in each other's arms, feeling spent. Why did they wait so long? They should've done this centuries ago!

"That was…oh, wow!" Thor said as Loki laid his head on his chest.

"Thor, will this….because I…" Loki tried.

"Loki, there is something I wish to ask of you." Thor said taking Loki's hand in his.

"Yes?" Loki wondered, a little scared that this was but a short dream.

"My Silver Prince, I love you, my heart has known this for a long time, you are my other half, my moon and stars. Loki, will you marry me?" Thor asked holding out a small emerald ring that he kept in his night stand.

"You want to marry me?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Thor said.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"You complete me, we belong together Loki! After all these years of bad blood between us, I found you again and I'm not letting you go, ever!" Thor said wiping a small tear that fell from the corner of Loki's eye.

"So, you really want to marry me? Even if I don't like Christmas?" Loki asked playfully.

Thor chuckled: "Yes even if you don't like Christmas!"

"But we shall marry on Christmas." Loki stated.

"If you wish it so!" Thor replied with a grin.

"And we won't spread mistletoe everywhere, right? Just in the important places… like in here?" Loki asked.

"Yes!" Thor said.

"Then, yes I shall marry you and we will dance to The Carol Of The Bells again!" Loki declared.

"We will dance to anything you want, my love!" Thor said as they shared another tender kiss and he slipped the ring on Loki's finger.

This truly did turn out to be a very Merry Christmas!

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
